<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>clarity (of mind) by vdearest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958249">clarity (of mind)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdearest/pseuds/vdearest'>vdearest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crankiplier Fluff collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(bad ones), Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cuddlin, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, amy and mark are not together, amy is their manager, cute fluff, make out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdearest/pseuds/vdearest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark felt like he could die. From his heart bursting. And then he’d have to tell the ER-people that he saw a man so goddamn beautiful he died. Actually, he wouldn’t be able to tell that – he’d be dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crankiplier Fluff collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>clarity (of mind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a rough night in terms of filming. After they finally got the third video of the day ready, Mark felt like falling asleep right there, on the couch. As it had already become so late, Ethan decided to crash on the couch for the night.</p>
<p>Mark rubbed his eyes, as he got up from the sofa. Most of the crew had already left, and Amy had gone to sleep after the second video. They hadn’t filmed this much in a day before, and as exhausting it was, Mark couldn’t help but to feel so accomplished. </p>
<p>– Mark?</p>
<p>Mark turned to look at the younger man, who was still sitting on the couch. </p>
<p>– Yeah?<br/>– So you’re sure it’s fine that I stay over? Amy won’t be mad?</p>
<p>Mark cocked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>– Of course? Dude, has Amy ever yelled at you? She’ll be fine.</p>
<p>Ethan chuckled softly, probably at the thought of the shorter blonde yelling at him. Mark felt his chest tighten at the sight. This had been going on for a while, and he had no explanation for it. </p>
<p>But now was no time for wondering that. Instead, Mark let out a big yawn, stretching a bit.</p>
<p>– Well, anyway, I think I’m gonna head to bed. You can use the shower and kitchen all you want, just don’t be loud or anything.<br/>– Thanks.</p>
<p>With that, Mark turned away from the brunette. Deciding to head straight to bed, he walked upstairs. You’d think that after a day of filming he could just fall asleep quickly, but as he dressed down he could feel his mind being occupied with something else.</p>
<p>Ethan.</p>
<p>These past few weeks had been…interesting. The filming had been rolling nicely, but something had changed. The way he and Ethan had been acting around each other was new, different. Ever since quarantine had ended, there had been this weird tension between them, that Mark just couldn’t put to words.</p>
<p>For some time he had just simply thought that it was the feeling of going back to normal, you know; it took time. But as the weeks rolled on and the feeling wasn’t just shrugged off, he started to get a bit paranoid. Was Ethan mad at him? Had he done something to hurt his friend?</p>
<p>Mark sighed to himself. The room was dark, but he felt so awake it hurt. So instead of trying to roll around and eventually fall asleep, he got up.</p>
<p>The house was always a bit too quiet at night for his liking. Mark wouldn’t say he was afraid of the dark, but the quietness of it made him nervous. </p>
<p>Sighing a bit, he slowly made his way downstairs. Midnight snacks were bad for his health, but guess you have to break all habits sometimes, right? Scratching his head, Mark silently walked the last steps of the stairs. Suddenly, an unusual noise stopped him right on his tracks.</p>
<p>– Mark…</p>
<p>Mark felt himself tense up. Was that…Ethan? The older man blushed a bit, unsure of what to do. Slowly, he made his way to the door of the living room. </p>
<p>Quietly opening the living room door, his eyes were met with a beautiful sight.</p>
<p>Ethan. Soundly asleep, cradling his pillow, breathing steadily. Still wearing Mark’s old hoodie, the sleeves a little bit too big on him.</p>
<p>Mark felt like he could die. From his heart bursting. And then he’d have to tell the ER-people that he saw a man so goddamn beautiful he died. Actually, he wouldn’t be able to tell that – he’d be dead.</p>
<p>Another breathy whisper pulled him from his thoughts.</p>
<p>- Maaarkk….</p>
<p>Okay, so it definitely wasn’t him mishearing things. Great. Now he had just the problem of “What do you do when you accidentally walk in on your friend sleep talking about you?”</p>
<p>He could’ve left – but a part of him was way too intrigued in finding out what Ethan was dreaming about. So he sat down on the couch, gently touching Ethan’s shoulder. He shook the younger man a bit.</p>
<p>– Ethan.</p>
<p>The younger man mumbled, not budging. Mark sighed to himself, slapping Ethan’s shoulder. He immediately jolted up, now wide awake.</p>
<p>– Dude, what the fuck?<br/>– Good morning princess.<br/>– It´s 2 am?</p>
<p>Mark rolled his eyes. Then, fixating his faze back on Ethan, he felt his stomach drop. If he had looked pretty asleep, he looked ethereal like this. Hair messy, cheeks red and his voice raspy.</p>
<p>– Mark? Why’d you wake me up? Is something wrong?</p>
<p>Ethan’s concerned voice slapped him back to reality.</p>
<p>– Oh! Uh, no, not particularly…I just, uh-</p>
<p>Ethan cocked his eyebrow, looking confused. Mark felt a blush creep up his cheeks – he should just spit it out.</p>
<p>– I heard you talking. </p>
<p>Now it was Ethan’s turn to blush. </p>
<p>– Wha- uh, what did you hear?<br/>– You uhm, you said my name.</p>
<p>A silence fell over the two men. Ethan turned his gaze down, fumbling with his fingers. Mark looked at him, feeling his chest tighten again. </p>
<p>– Are you mad at me?</p>
<p>Ethan’s head jolted up, and he looked at the older man, baffled.</p>
<p>– Why?<br/>– There’s just…been this weird tension, and I thought it was just the quarantine, but now you’re even talking about it in your sleep and I just don’t want Unus Annus to fall apart and-</p>
<p>Mark was cut short by Ethan crashing his lips against his own. The kiss was short and sweet, and as Ethan pulled away, he was flushed red. Mark looked at the younger one, not finding the words. Instead, Ethan opened his mouth.</p>
<p>– Okay, that was a bad move, I am sorry, fuck, I was just trying to-<br/>– Can I kiss you again?</p>
<p>Ethan blushed deeply, just nodding his head as an answer. And with that, Mark connected their lips again. This kiss was deeper, longer – Mark fumbled with his legs, pulling Ethan closer, on his lap. Ethan wrapped his hands around the older man’s neck, letting his fingers gently pull on his long hair.</p>
<p>– Hey guys, we do have to shoot tomorrow.</p>
<p>The abrupt comment made Ethan jump, as he quickly removed himself from Mark’s lap. He was met with Amy’s eyes, which were filled with mischief as she looked at Ethan’s puffy lips and messy hair.</p>
<p>– A-amy we- <br/>– We’re making out? Yeah, I have eyes.<br/>– Amyyyy-</p>
<p>Mark popped his head up, awkwardly smirking at their manager.</p>
<p>– Heyyyyyyyy, Amy.</p>
<p>The blonde rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>– You both should be in bed, so please do that soon. Okay?<br/>– Okay!</p>
<p>With that, Amy grabbed her glass of water and excited the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, Mark bursted into laughter. Ethan punched his shoulder, still embarrassed.</p>
<p>– That was not funny!<br/>– Oh shut up you big baby, it was funny.<br/>– She could’ve been mad!<br/>– But she wasn’t.</p>
<p>Ethan pouted his lips, and Mark grinned at him.</p>
<p>– I think we should take her advice, you know.<br/>– In what?</p>
<p>Mark’s grin widened.</p>
<p>– You wanna go to bed?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>